SUEÑO IDEAL
by taia himura
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO TIENES TU VIDA SOÑADA, TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO Y ALGUIEN TE LO INTENTA ROBAR. ES UN NARUTO HINATA, UN POCO TRISTE PERO BONITO


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO...

"SUEÑO IDEAL"

Hinata abrazaba el calido cuerpo de Naruto, se aferraba a èl aun que èl no lo notaba, solo sentia que sus brazos estaban en su cuello.

Hinata cerro los ojos, sentia el dolor de las heridas que eran abundantes, Naruto sabia de la grave situación pero no podia hacer prácticamente nada, se sentia frustrado, desesperado, sentia que estaba apunto de caer en la locura.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo habian llegado a esa situación?, asia escasos tres dias que se habia sentido el hombre màs afortunado de la faz de la tierra, y ahora sentia que tocabael suelo con la cara, de golpe.

-Naruto, debes irte, ya no te preocupes, vete- la voz de Hinata se escuchaba tenue, casi como un susurro.

-No, no te voy a dejar, nunca, aun que me cueste la vida.- Hinata sintio un dolor en el pecho tras las palabras del joven.

-Debes irte ahora, eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que ocurra, que tu pierdas tu hermosa vida- Naruto abrazo aun màs fuerte a HInata.

La sangre de ella corria por las numerosas heridas, sentia como la vida se escapaba por cada una de ellas, y èl no era capas de parar la hemorragia.

El tambien tenia numerosas heridas no tantas como ella, pero las suficientes como para que se sintiera debil, no podia seguir corriendo con Hinata en sus brazos, se habia detenido un momento para descanzar, un momento en el cual sintio sus fuerzas flaquear, y ya no podia levantarse.

-Vete Naruto, te juro que te esperare, cuando regreses con ayuda, pero debes de irte, si te encuentra te matara.

Naruto cerro los ojos, la ira al recordar lo que habia ocurrido a escasos minutos lo aturdia.

Todo habia comenzado asia dos años, dos años o màs.

Asia dos años que èl se habia dado cuenta tras tratar màs a hinata y tener una gran platica con Neji, quien le hizo ver lo torpe que era al ignorar los sentimientos de Hinata y los de èl mismo.

ambos tenian 17 años, y tras salir corriendo en busca de su amiga, la encontro en el bosque recostada mirando el cielo, el se acerco y por fin sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, la beso, la beso tan dulcemente demostrandole que tanto la amaba, y que Sakura se encontraba en el pasado.

Habian seguido buscando a Sasuke con Sakura, y las misiones pero siempre tenian tiempo para ellos, habian sido dos hermosos años de noviazgo perfecto, los dos se complementaban y se ayudaban aun en los peores momento.

-...-

En su segundo aniversario, Naruto le propuso matrimonio a Hinata, y ella lo habia aceptado, sin importarle nada màs.

Y hacia escasa media saemana ella le habia comentado que los dos iban a ser padres, que mejor noticia que esa.

Pero la noche siguiente a la noticia de HInata Naruto habia resivido una carta diciendo que Sasuke lo queria ver solo, sin nadie màs, èl lo habia estado meditando toda la noche, y decidio ir sin decir nada.

La noche siguiente dejo sola a Hinata, èl llego al lugar de la cita pero habia sido una trampa, lo atacaron y se salvo de milagro regresando a la aldea, pero fue mayor su horror al notar que Hinata no estaba y habia una nota diciendo, "suerte", era la letra de Sasuke sin ninguna duda, era un reto.

Cuando encontro a los capturadotes de Hinata, era casi imposible salir vivo de ahí, lo sabia pero tenia que rescatar a HInata, por que era tan impulsivo, tal vez si lo hubieran acompañado.

Justo cuando una gran cantidad de agujas (que falta de imaginación la mia verdad) estaban apunto de matarlo, vio como Hinata se interponia, habia deviado una gran cantidad pero no las suficientes, entonses el la tomo y se alejo lo màs rapido que pudo de ahí, ahora se encontraba ahí, espertando a sus suerte.

HInata le acarisio el rostro sacandolo de sus pensamientos y lo miro, trato de sonreirle pero no lo conseguia.

- Naruto no te olvides que te amo, cuidate.

Tras decir eso, la mano de Hinata cayo.

- No, no me puedes dejar, no me puedes abandonar asi, no despierta- Se sentiua en cada palabra la desesperación del joven, en cada silaba.

Cerraba los ojos y la veia ahí, sonriendole, recordaba como ella se levantaba temprano y le preparaba el desayuno, incluso cuando èl lo unico que le apetecia desayunar era a ella.

Su hermosa voz sus deliciosas comidas, su atención, su todo, que le quedaba a èl si ella ya no estaria ahí, para despertar todas las mañanas y regalarle una sonrisa.

O en las noches, para acompañarlo en su cama, en todos los lugares, o que lo motivaria a regresar màs pronto de las misiones sino estaba ella esperandolo con una sonrisa, que le quedaba, si ella ya no estaria ahí con èl.

Si habian hablado del nombre de su hijo cuando naciera, de su futuro, de cómo vivirian en una casa màs grande, de sus sueños por cumplir, de todo, donde estaria su mundo si ella ya no estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lka abrazaba pero sentia que el corazon de ella ya no latia, ya no latia para èl, era como perder la mitad de su alma, la otra mitad de èl, la màs dulce y hermosa que habia conocido, y todo por que por un estupido impulso.

La miro y vio sus hermosos ojos cerrados, ya nunca lo mirarian a èl, "ya no mirarian a nadie maldita sea", ese tipo de pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Hubiera preferido mil veces verla lejos de èl, saber que ella estaba bien aun que èl ya no lo estuviera a saber que habia entregado su vida por èl.

Incluso sus propias heridas no le dolian, sabia que estaba grave pero ya no le importaba, que podia importar si ella ya no estaba con èl, que.

Una idea cruzo por su mente "VENGANZA", o si iba a disfrutar matar a ese bastardo y a todos sus idiotas que lo seguian, cero los ojos y abrazo a Hinata.

De pronto un ruido lo puso sobre aviso, frente a èl estaba Neji, estaba tambien herido no tanto como èl pero estaba ahí, al ver la esena cerro los ojos, sentia la ira de Naruto.

Se acerco a èl, le quito a Hinata de los brazos y le señalo asia un claro, ahí estaba Sasuke, estaba peleando o mejor dicho Sakura lo intentaba detener, pero no lo entretendría por mucho tiempo.

Era el momento de la venganza, lo disfrutaria y tal vez, después podria ir con Hinata y hacer sus sueño realidad en otra vida.

Fin

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Si ya se que esta extremadamente cortito y que bueno, no se ni bien como quedo, no soy buena para esto, es el primer fanfic de naruto y se me ocurrio después de ver lo primeros tres capitulos de la serie y ver un montonal de imágenes, de hecho hay una donde esta naruto herido abrazando a hinata, y esa fue la que me inspiro si quieren ponganme su correo en un comentario o Reviews Y CON MUCHO GUSTO SE LA MANDO

Ok, cuidensen y espero sus comentarios.

Atte: taia Himura, hermana casi gemela de Aráshi himura o aráshi8

Ok cuidensen.


End file.
